Charm-speaker
Personality Charm-speaker is a playful, funny Trickwing. He loves to play pranks on his friends. However, he has a dark secret and a dark past. He is often care-free but when he is frightened he is dead serious. Before he trusts someone they must prove to him that they are loyal . Charm-speaker is not afraid to get dirty and loves to fly. He is overall a free spirit and a trustworthy friend! Backstory Then, he got hungry. " Charm-speaker woke up in the forest. He then gets out and sees that he's alone. "Wow, I'm all alone..." he says to himself. Jeez I'm hungry" He looks for food until he then sees a cow! "Yummy!" he jumps on it and kills it rather swiftly. He ate it to the bones and walks around until he is face to face with an Icewing. "Yes?" the Icewing said. "Um..." Charm said "I was just passing..." "Do you have a home? Where is the rest of your tribe?" the IceWing asked "I don't know..?" Charm answered "You don't know...well I'll just have to bring you to Queen Glory then..." the icewing said softly. "No!" Charm tried to run but the icewing grabbed on to him tightly "Who are you??" Charm asked. "I am Firestone, loyal to Queen Glory!" Firestone said. Once they got there "Queen Glory I found a dragonet lurking in our Forest!" Firestone announced "Oh no, not another trickwing...put him in the New prison." The Queen decided. "Please, No! I just got out of my egg a little while ago! Please let me stay out of there please!" Charm said "Queen if you allow me, Rose and I can take care of him.." Firestone offered. "Hm..fine. You have on month to make him loyal to me if not, I'll kill him." Glory said. "Yes, your Majesty." Then they left to a old bland tree house. "Wow! This is yours!?" Charm said. "Mine and Rose's, but Rose is in the Kingdom of Sea attending to Seawing buisness." Firestone said. "Okay" charm said. A month past and Queen Glory was waiting for Firestone to come with Charm "Are you loyal to me or not?" Glory asked Charm "I'm not, and never will be!" Charm yelled at her! "Bite your tongue boy, I'm your Queen and since you're not willing to obey me, I'm going to have you execu-" The Queen was not able to finish "NO!" Rose yelled and bit Glory's neck. Firestone made Charm fly away. He flew for a hour, but they had to rest, So he found a cave to rest in and right before he went to sleep some one behind him said: "Get out of our cave! Or we'll kill you!" he jumped when he looked behind him he saw his own tribe! "Wait your a trickwing...Why you are allowed in our cave?" Personality Charm is a skinny lanky dragon with large eyes. He has a large wingspan and towers over normal dragons because he walks on two legs. His scale is grey with a white underbelly. He looks almost emaciated even though he eats a healthy diet that he catches himself. He has a scar on his left side that he tells no one about. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Content (Josh the SandWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters